


Perform

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inseparable AU, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly puts on a show for Sherlock.





	Perform

**Author's Note:**

> For the June 13th prompt -- "These were the doubts I had." I'm back with more of Intertwined. This follows Full to Bursting.

Molly woke to an empty bed. After what they’d shared, she couldn’t help feeling hurt by that. _Where’d he go? Why would he just leave like that?_ Sighing heavily, she got out of bed. _Well, if the sex is over, then I’m taking off my fancy underwear._ She put one foot on the bed and had just unclipped the stocking when she heard a voice from the doorway.

“I thought stripteases were supposed to wait until the audience was in the room,” Sherlock said, amused. She turned to see him smiling in appreciation at her. He was wearing his dressing gown and holding a tray of food. “I realized when I woke up that it’s close to dinnertime. I didn’t want you and the baby to miss a meal.” He grinned. “We can pick up where we left off after.”

Molly suddenly felt her eyes well up. “Sherlock, thank you… When I woke up alone, I thought, well, I thought you were bored with me or something. But now I know you were thinking of me and the baby…” She trailed off, sniffling. “Don’t mind me, it’s the hormones…”

“Oh, sweetheart…” he murmured. He set the tray down on the vanity then sat on the bed and gently pulled her into his lap. “I’m sorry, I should’ve realized… Believe me, I could never be bored with you, Molly, in or out of bed. What you did, well, let’s just say that I’ve never had head that good.”

She smiled at him. “Really?”

He grinned. “Yes, and I intend to return the favor after we eat.”

“Mmm…” She pulled his head down for a kiss.

Sherlock kissed her hungrily and she shifted so that she was straddling his lap, kissing his nose, cheeks, and chin before finally kissing his lips again. He held her tight against him, his hands sliding down to cup her lace-covered bum.

Molly shivered then pulled back a bit, murmuring, “I think we better stop while the food’s still warm.”

He nodded. “Good idea.”

She moved to sit on the bed then he retrieved the tray and set it down between them. Molly took one look then grinned at him.

“Scrambled eggs and sausages?”

“My new specialty,” he said proudly. “I looked up the instructions on YouTube and everything.”

Molly giggled. “I’m honored.” She started eating. Sherlock joined her and soon their forks were jousting over who would get the next bite. Molly got the last one, though Sherlock swore he let her have it.

She sat back against the headboard with a cup of tea, smiling softly at her husband. “I was so proud of you today – staying in control, giving that beautiful eulogy,” she smirked, “not telling your mother to go to hell, though she desperately deserved it.”

“So, you heard her too, huh?” he asked quietly, sipping his own tea.

She nodded. “It always breaks my heart when she talks about you like that. Ford’s too. He always stood up for you.”

He reached over to take her hand, squeezing it gently. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome.” She finished her tea then grinned at him. “You were saying something about returning the favor?”

Sherlock chuckled. “Impatient, aren’t we?”

“Have you seen yourself? You’re sex on a stick, of course I’m impatient.”

His face fell at her words and he looked away.

“Sherlock?” she asked softly, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

He didn’t say anything for a moment then he asked quietly, “Who do you see, Molly?”

“What?”

Sherlock looked back at her, his eyes unreadable. “When you’re with me, who do you see – me or Ford?”

“Sherlock,” she said quietly, “how can you-”

“Just answer the question.”

She swallowed hard. “I stopped seeing you as Ford when you were still walking up the fucking path to the house, okay? You look like Ford, you’ve taken his place, but you’re not him, and I’m certainly not pretending that you’re him when I touch you. Ford’s gone but you’re here. I love you, Sherlock. When we’re together, I know it’s you in my arms, no one else.”

He whispered, “Forgive me, Molly…” Sherlock started to get up but Molly took both of his hands, keeping him in place.

“You are not running away,” she said gently but firmly. “You’re confused and hurt, I understand that. Our relationship is … unconventional, to say the least. Did you think that I’m only having sex with you this soon because you and Ford share a face?”

Sherlock nodded, ashamed.

She smiled softly. “You really don’t know the depths of my feelings for you, do you?” She reached up to gently stroke his cheek. “I would think the fantastic oral sex would be a clue.”

He laughed softly, his mood instantly lightening. “I’m sorry, Molly. I’m an ass.”

“No, darling – you’re human. You’re not perfect, none of us are. You did what you should have – you told me what was wrong and you gave me a chance to overcome it.” She set her cup on the nightstand then grinned at him. “Why don’t I finish that striptease?”

He grinned back. “I’d love that, sweetheart.”

She got up then put one foot on the bed and slowly rolled the stocking down her leg. Sherlock gazed at her bared skin. He reached out to touch her calf but she slipped the stocking off her foot and playfully smacked him with it.

“Uh-uh,” Molly murmured, grinning. “Not until the performance is done.”

Sherlock pouted and Molly wanted to suck on that full bottom lip of his. Instead, she switched legs then unclipped the other stocking and rolled it down. As soon as it was free from her foot, Sherlock reached over and snatched it, grinning.

She smirked. “Do I want to know what you’re going to do with that?”

“They’re silk, right?” he asked as he grabbed the first one too. “I hear they make good restraints.”

Molly felt like her resulting blush went from her cheeks all the way to her now-bare toes.


End file.
